Secrets and Lies
by Viv1
Summary: Rebecca doesn't know whether she's ever going to be forgiven for the secrets and lies she's kept. Starts directly after episode 2.14. RebeccaJustin friendship, the Walkers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **"Secrets and Lies"**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 5,378  
Characters: Rebecca/Justin (friendship); the Walkers.  
Summary: Rebecca doesn't know whether she's ever going to be forgiven for the secrets and lies she's kept. Starts directly after episode 2.14.  
Spoilers: Everything to 2.14. Also some spoilers for upcoming episodes.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All ABC's and Jon Robin Baitz's. Please don't sue!  
Author's Notes: Thanks to **dragonydreams** who did the quick beta on this story. I was inspired by her Justin/Rebecca story and so decided I'd try my hand at one of my own. I'm relatively new to the fandom, so please be gentle!

"**Secrets**** and Lies" **

**by Viv**

**Part One**

"How long have you known?" It's the only thing he manages to say in the electric stillness.

She shakes her head. She can't say. Not ever, because then it'd be real. The way she had lied to him, to Nora, Kitty, Sarah – all of them. Lied only to remain part of that exclusive clan with the perennial matriarch, the quarrelling siblings with their intimate histories intertwined as only true family could be.

But she isn't part of that, not really. Her Walker family membership had expired the day her curiosity got the better of her. Then again, it had never been hers to begin with so strictly speaking, it isn't her fault that a cat had nine lives but curiosity always manages to kill it. She had outstayed her welcome but had continued on, had allowed them to think she was a Walker through and through.

Blood and tears and flesh and happiness and joy, running through her veins. But she wasn't part of their family and now, never will be.

She had lied and yes, schemed to remain a part of that family. She admits that now even though it hurts; hurts so much she wants to yank out her guts and be done with it. She had actively deceived these people she had grown to love just so she could feel better about her life.

She's just like her mother and that aches, really aches. Because she desperately doesn't want to be, doesn't ever want to be anything like her mother but maybe she is.

Maybe genetics always wins out in the end. She's her mother's daughter. Lies beget lies and mothers beget daughters; isn't that how it's supposed to go?

But she doesn't want to be like her. Never like her. Which is why she's telling Justin.

And now he can't even look at her without disgust oozing from every inch of his skin.

"I can't – god, Rebecca, I can't even look at you right now." She thinks, knows that he adds 'you disgust me' at the end of that sentence. But he doesn't need to because it's always been there, that crackling intimacy they share.

Shared, maybe she should start using past tense. She'd always known his thoughts, dreams, ambitions. They've shared a lot of themselves with each other in that crowning crest of discovery of a brother and sister neither knew about. New horizons and suns dawning and all that, and she'd been so happy to have finally found brothers and sisters and yes, a family she didn't have to cringe from.

They share one heated glance before he storms past, face breaking. If his shoulders graze hers roughly as he strides past, she doesn't let herself wince.

* * *

She hasn't spoken to him in a month.

He avoids her with military precision; she knows that. At family dinners, he's careful to sit at the farthest place he can, away from her. The first week he did it Tommy had given him an odd look, but seeing the storm on Justin's face he'd obviously decided to let sleeping Justins lie. She'd seen the curious glance exchanged by Kevin and Tommy, the questioning brow from Sarah; knew that soon she'd be gossiping about it with Kitty and then Rebecca would be prevailed upon to respond.

Even Nora, above the usual sibling intrigue, doesn't fail to notice the increasing chill between her and Justin. She tries pressing Rebecca about it and frankly she's still a little surprised she'd been able withstand Nora's interrogation.

She knows Nora probably tried the same thing and more, with Justin. But he obviously doesn't crack under the pressure either because the week after that they're still fielding the same curious glances. The only difference is that she's been given one more week, a whole seven days to perfect the veneer of normality she's desperately tried to maintain ever since.

She pretends she doesn't see the probing nudges, the inquisitive eyes. Robert is the only member of the family who doesn't allude to it in some way and she gets the sense that he's not doing so out of gentlemanly respect. Besides, he's probably got too many things on his mind to bother with the latest Walker family drama unfolding before his eyes.

She sits and eats, chews her peas and carrots; but they taste like dust in her mouth.

He hasn't said word one about telling the others. His family. She doesn't know why he hasn't. It should've been the first thing he did, alert them to the impostor in their midst. Every minute they're sitting here smiling at her it consumes her; she's being consumed whole by her lie, her guilt. This is her fault, her responsibility. Her mother had started the lie but Rebecca is guilty of keeping it alive.

She almost applauds Justin for avoiding her. He's taken a stand and he's sticking to it.

She can't stand herself right now either.

* * *

It seems so long since her birthday when she and Justin had snuggled in the corner of the room eating the remains of her cake, questioning her genes, her identity. She wishes she'd never opened that stupid box; surely Pandora should've reared her nosy head and warned her against it.

She's reduced to hearing about Justin; when he's surfing, playing golf, trying to get his life together. She laughs and talks to Kitty and to a lesser extent, Sarah, but their confidences aren't the same. She's happy for Kitty and Robert and their chance to adopt; Robert's a great dad and she's sure Kitty will be a great mom too. Their lives are coming together just as hers is falling apart.

She is falling apart; she knows it. Decides this can't go on, not like this, not forever.

She's so angry at her mother it hurts. Just as Justin hasn't talked to her for the past two months, she hasn't talked to her mother. Rebecca blames her for putting her in this position so yeah, she's pissed and angry. She has a right to be.

It makes her so lonely she wants to cry though. But she doesn't; because she understands. She's chosen this, this deception. But now it's time to make another choice.

She needs to tell the Walkers that she isn't really one of them.

* * *

She's prepared for the worst, standing in the middle of the living room she'd once thought looked more like something showcased in a lifestyle magazine, but this is LA and California and people actually do have homes like this. Her mom had provided a great home, but to her, the Walkers' always looked and smelled and felt like something from a dream; a normal, everyday family dream.

She should've known it was too good to be true.

She braces herself when she tells them in halting words, the truth. Astutely avoids Justin's eyes, piercing even under brighter than usual lights, but she needn't have bothered. He's doing all her work for her, gazing out the window with his heart not on his sleeve.

They all blink for the longest of fractured moments, absorb the truth as it drips slowly into consciousness. Tommy's and Kevin's eyes are owlish; Julia hugs Elizabeth closer to her chest, head down because she doesn't know where to look. Kitty stares at her with a neutral, almost analytical expression. Robert's honest blue eyes are filled with sympathy, not disgust, which encourages her a little. Enough to glance at Sarah, frowning and squinting at her at the same time; Rebecca knows her agile mind's turning over all the possibilities. Saul's not here which helps matters. He'd gone to Italy to take a well deserved break from the dramas at Ojai.

One less member of the family to ask forgiveness from.

But then there's Nora and Rebecca can't, can't look at her. She lived in the woman's house for three months under false pretenses and even though she hadn't meant to – lie that is, not _then _anyway – she can't bear to look in that woman's trusting eyes.

It's Sarah, predictably, who starts the cross examination. "How long have you known?" Rebecca wants to laugh. Sarah and Justin had said exactly the same thing, in exactly the same way. Blood will out.

She tells her, finds herself repeating it like a mantra the rest of the night. She'd known for two months, a long time. Two months of lies and deceit. She knows she was wrong; badly, badly wrong. Nothing she says will ever make up for it, but it's important they all know she hadn't meant to, lie that is, to get _into _the family. She hadn't known, had only suspected when David had come onto the scene.

She asks, pleads with them. Please, please believe her. She admits she's lied about everything else but this, _this _she needs them to know as the truth.

She expects – needs almost – their anger. Maybe their righteous fury will wash away some or all of her guilt, because she needs to be cleansed of her part in this. Her desperation to feel like a part of something had taken her away from the person she'd wanted to become. Ironically, that person she'd been striving to be had been for the sake of the family.

But still there's silence; probing, perplexed silence. Why aren't they blowing up at her?

"So you didn't know?" Kevin asks with his shrewd eyes and careful words; but there's still no accusation in his tone. He's asked the question but perhaps knows the answer already, or believes he knows it at any rate.

"No. Not until two months ago."

"And you only found out when David came?" He continues to probe and the others let him; he's doing their asking for them. "You didn't know until you took that test?"

"No. Kevin, I didn't know."

"Why did you take it? The test I mean." It's Tommy with his curious eyes that asks the question on everyone's mind. Why question her paternity when everyone, even the doubters, had fully accepted her as part of the family?

'She doesn't know' isn't really a satisfactory answer so she tries to explain, again, really incoherently. "I needed to know who my real dad was. I just – I don't know, I couldn't sit back and think yeah, William Walker's my dad and that's it. When I met David it was like, somehow, things clicked. And even when mom told me point blank that he wasn't – there was no way – I just, I don't know, I didn't know whether I really believed her. Maybe I accepted it because I wanted to believe her, so much." Her eyes sought Justin's; it was to be the only time that night he'd meet her eyes.

She doesn't know why she left him out of the story; somehow to not implicate him in this whole mess seems the right thing to do. "And I remembered mom's stories about the dead beat director who she'd been involved with and everything just – I don't, everything just came together."

She shrugs, feeling naked in the glaring light. She's going round in circles. When will it stop? She feels the walls closing in on her; is it possible that even they're glaring at her with accusing eyes?

"Why didn't you tell us –?"

"Oh come on Sarah, we know exactly why she didn't tell us." It's Kitty who abruptly interrupts, voice sharp, smile absent. Robert lays a calm hand on Kitty's arm, but she brushes it impatiently away. She isn't hostile, but the very absence of that smile Rebecca had come to depend on has vanished, for now.

Despite herself, Rebecca begins to tremble. Nothing visible to the others, but she is trembling. She feels it in the way her knees start to shake, traveling up her body until her entire being is vibrating slightly, from fear or dread she doesn't know.

They – the Walkers, her brothers and sisters no more – continue to stare. This was unusual. She'd expected fully fledged fighting, bitter words, harsh accusations of lies and deceit. That was the Walker way, as far as she knew. This stunned silence she isn't prepared for.

But then everything turns a corner. "Well, I for one, would like to know why you didn't tell us." It's Nora who, not so surprisingly, presses her. But she's open, gentle, warm; everything her kids aren't at the moment.

Why didn't she tell them. Isn't it obvious?

Rebecca recounts in broken words, why; fumbling, grasping for redemption. If she'd been more coherent, she would've been able to sum it up with one word: family.

Family. She'd wanted one so badly, one that was normal and bright and caring for each other. The Walkers had their petty infighting and jealousies, but they also had love, respect and a tenacious habit of protecting each other. She'd seen it first hand with Justin, the way they'd fought for him, fought against his addiction and yeah, she'd wanted that. She'd wanted the security, the comfort that came with knowing there were people on her side, people that _had _to be on her side if things ever went pear shaped. She wanted Justin, Nora, Kitty and Sarah, and Tommy and Kevin and yeah, even Saul, to be there for her if she'd ever needed them.

She'd grown up with only her mom and it had terrified her to think that one day, she could be alone. She'd had a wanderlust for family that try as she might, couldn't be quenched. Not until she'd met them and they'd (more or less) embraced her as one of their own.

She repeats again how sorry she is, how sorry she is to have betrayed their trust, but Kevin interrupts her, eyes shrewd. But he isn't looking at her.

"Wait a minute, did you know about this?" Kevin's the quintessential attorney; he smells the truth a mile off. He glares at Justin, still sitting with that distant, faraway look in his eyes. "You knew, didn't you? And you didn't tell us?"

Immediately the others chime in, a chorus of chaos to anyone who isn't intimately acquainted with the family. Justin only fires up when Sarah finally starts in on him, asking, probing, why, god why, would you keep something like this from us? And it's only then that his anger shakes loose and a general free for all starts.

Only Rebecca, Nora, Robert and Julia keep above the fray; although Rebecca isn't sure whether she can really be above anything at the moment.

She keeps apologizing, but it's almost as if it isn't about her anymore. The siblings are more concerned – or betrayed, as the case may be – with Justin (their real brother) not telling them of the bombshell, rather than with the actual bombshell itself.

Rebecca doesn't doubt there'll be repercussions. The Walkers are so shocked right now they haven't reacted properly. They're reaching for someone to blame and strangely, they've chosen Justin. She knows that soon, maybe as soon as tomorrow, they'll start being angry at her, the real criminal in this whole sordid affair.

She only hopes that when they do, they'll remember she had never set out to deceive them.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Secrets**** and Lies"**

**by Viv**

**Part Two**

The fallout does come and boy does it come, quickly. Half the clan decides that since she's not biologically related to them, she's no longer part of the family. They'll remain friends of course; Rebecca has been too privy to their internal struggles to be just another acquaintance now, but a line's drawn and she's on the other side of it.

The other half, the half with Kitty and Nora and absurdly, Tommy, thinks blood is all well and good but she's been part of the family for the last year and a half and that's enough for them. She was one of Kitty's bridesmaids and she's seen them at their worst. She helped pull Justin out of his second battle with addiction and been witness to more than a few family fights. Even without the genetic relation she's become so entwined with them that unwinding all the emotional connection isn't possible or desirable anymore.

Kitty tells her as much when she drops by her place a few days after for a coffee before work; tells her in no uncertain terms she's not getting out of being an aunt to her future child that easily. Then Tommy asks in that quiet, retiring way of his whether she's able to baby-sit Elizabeth so he can take Julia out to a romantic dinner; it's his way of letting her know where he stands.

She's never had much affinity with Tommy, but she's so overcome she hugs him on the spot.

Nora blithely ignores the whole episode; her only concession is to take Rebecca to lunch the day after to tell her, point blank with that frank stare, that they were never related to begin with so this doesn't impact her that much, anyway. They'll go on just the way they always have, and would Rebecca please check on Justin because he's been in a real mood lately and no one knows what's going on with him.

Rebecca brushes past the Justin issue, murmurs she'll try. She gets the feeling Nora prefers their relationship this way. She's no longer the bastard daughter of her cheating husband cast in her face day after day but a sweet, lonely girl she's adopted because, well, just because she can.

So everyone's position is clear. Justin though, hasn't decided. Or maybe he has but hasn't bothered to tell anyone, least of all her. He continues to avoid her which she'd understood at first but now just plain irritates her and now her temper is flaring, just like it always does.

She wishes he'd slap her, do something, anything, beyond that last conversation they'd shared. She can't stand silence from the man who had brought laughter and companionship into her life since coming back to LA; can't stand to think she no longer has the privilege of guessing his thoughts, feelings, hopes and dreams.

She'd thought that given time, he'd come round. To hate or love her, she doesn't know. But he doesn't, and she can't stand it.

* * *

Nora's concern gives Rebecca an excuse to invade Justin's territory; she hasn't come to the house except for family dinners but today, she'd decided, is the day.

He can't run from her forever.

She finds him in his room, the music on full blast. It explains why he doesn't respond when she knocks on the door, and even when she unceremoniously bursts into the room, he doesn't look up to acknowledge her.

She strides into the room, pulls off his earphones with fervor. "I'm sorry, you weren't answering the door."

He continues to stare at his CDs, scattered over the bed. Finally looks up, eyes devoid of humor, or anger, or anything for that matter. "I heard you."

She swallows. Okay. This is going to be harder than she'd expected. But she's Rebecca Harper; she doesn't take shit like this, not from Justin anyway. "Oh, okay. Well that gives me an excuse to skip the small talk." She shoves the CDs away from his eye line, forcing his eyes onto her. "Can you start talking to me now?"

When she thinks about it later, she realizes Justin was probably already on the edge. Teetering on it, keeping everything in check, until she'd came along to shove him wholeheartedly into the abyss.

He slides off the bed, straightens to his full height. His face is paler than usual, lips pursed until he speaks. Anger, fury, roll from him in waves. "Oh I can, can I? Talk to my fake sister? Thanks. Thanks for your permission."

He's spoiling for a fight, but guess what? So is she. And they've always been able to push each other's buttons. "What's your problem?"

"What's my _problem_?" He laughs in derision. "You're not seriously asking me that?"

"If you have a problem with me, just say it. Stop acting like a baby."

"I'm acting like a baby? Are you seriously saying this to me? You lied to me, to everyone and you want to know what my problem is?!"

"Yes Justin, I'm seriously asking you. I'm seriously asking you to talk to me because you've been too afraid to do it for two months!"

So they fight. They haven't fought for a long time. He knows precisely what to say; brings up mean, hurtful, spiteful things that get expelled from him in bursts of anger that grow exponentially with every second they fight. She's caustic and fiery by turns, admits her guilt but refuses to back down until he tells her everything he wants to, tells her exactly what he's thinking and feeling and God, can he stop and look at her, really look at her and tell her point blank how awful a person she knows she is?

They yell and scream and yeah, it's not really a typical Justin-Rebecca fight anymore, but something else, something more.

"Justin, I lied. I know. I messed up. I'm guilty, I'm bad, I'm a liar, I shouldn't be allowed to live. I know, okay? I know. Just stop avoiding me and talk to me." She can't help it, but her voice breaks, just a little. "_Talk_ to me."

"I'm not avoiding you." As suddenly as his anger flared, it's gone. He sits at the edge of the bed, sagging into it. His head knocks back against the wall.

He looks lost, like a sailor thrown overboard; tethered to emotions he's trying desperately to keep from floating to the surface. "I … want to talk to you. I miss you. But – I don't know how. I don't know how to talk to a you who's not my sister."

She wants to touch him. In bygone days she would've done so, comfort him with a hand on the shoulder, whisper the right words. But she's afraid those days are gone now.

She soothes her helplessness by sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

Her voice is soft; she didn't know it would come out that way. She sounds brittle, scared even. What is she scared of?

"Yeah." His head ducks down; staring at his hands. They sit there, side by side, never touching, not speaking. She has so much to say to him and yet she knows, knows this isn't the time.

She thinks he's not over the shock yet, the shock of losing a sister. She can empathize because she's lost a brother too. Of all everyone, it goes without saying that Justin is by far the most important member of the family to her.

She admits as they sit in the suffocating silence that she can't lose him, not ever. He'd been the first to accept her into the family, the first to fight for her right to be a Walker. He'd taught her to surf, to laugh at herself, have fun and be nice to others.

She can't lose him.

* * *

The rehabilitation of their friendship is slow, awkward even. The casual touches and intimate glances they'd taken for granted as a sibling's imperative are now, if not forbidden, awkward and loaded with meaning.

It makes sense; their intimacy is returning in rapid waves but they no longer have any justification for it. They're in unchartered waters and it shows.

At least Nora is happy that Justin seems to be returning to his normal self. She beams at Rebecca when Justin plants himself in his old seat at the dinner table, like she'd somehow orchestrated Justin's returning mood. He's there when Sarah and Saul and Kevin arrives with Scotty and they all just stare at her like she doesn't belong at a family dinner, though they are (surprisingly) too polite to say it outright.

Well, she doesn't belong. She knows it and would've stayed away but Nora and Justin had insisted she continue to come. Nora has obviously pulled all the strings she could find because it's an atypical family dinner; no shouting or fighting or anything of the sort erupts which Rebecca finds unnatural and unsettling, like the other very large shoe is about to drop.

It doesn't, so she guesses it'll drop another day.

She makes a point the next week to drop by Kevin's office; she'd made an appointment so she wouldn't be ambushing him with her presence. Since his secretary didn't cancel on her, Rebecca figures it's okay to turn up.

"What can I do for you today, Rebecca?" She's so used to him scowling and frowning his way through everything that his chirpiness throws her for a loop. Her expression must betray her surprise because he smiles, self-consciously. "Oh, this?" He points to his expression. "I'm just having a good day. Scotty and I, it's great – don't worry, it isn't contagious. I'll get over it soon enough."

She laughs, nervously and blurts, apropos of nothing. "I want to give back the money."

He blinks. It's the only expression of surprise he betrays. "Oh-kay." He shuffles some papers in front of him, lines them up in order. "What money?"

"Your dad's money. The money he left for me in his will." The 2 million trust fund she'd inherited from William Walker, not at all her rightful dad. It's somehow important she give it back, if she has any chance of being accepted by them, again.

Kevin plays things close to his chest, so she can't tell whether he's floored or not. It takes him a few moments to recover, which is a sign, whether good or bad she doesn't know. "Okay, that's ah – not possible."

"Yes it is." To say she's confused would be an understatement.

"No, I mean, it is – possible that is. Legally, you can just make a gift to a member of the family, but it's – well …" She looks at him, quizzically. "All right, I'm going to come right out and say it. Mom's going to kill me if I let that happen, so, well, sorry. You're not worth incurring her wrath for. I'll need her on my side one of these days."

Rebecca's flabbergasted. It's an ugly word but there it is, nothing could have described her reaction at that moment. "I want to give you money and you're saying no? It's 2 million, that kind of money doesn't just – grow on trees. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, yeah … I know. But … yeah. Just … I don't know, give it to charity or something if you feel guilty about it. Or invest in Ojai. That's kind of like giving it to charity."

"No – no …" It made her pause. Did she feel guilty about inheriting money that now isn't rightfully hers? She isn't sure, really, whether her need to give the money away is motivated by anything other than a desire to clean the decks or the slate or whatever thing it is that needs cleaning.

He stands, signaling the meeting's over. But at least he's smiling, eyes twinkling even. "I'm sorry Rebecca. I get where you're coming from, but I can't help you. But if you want to start being a do gooder and set up a charity, I can draw up the papers for you."

She returns his smile, still bewildered. "Thanks Kevin." Something in his demeanor, a curious mixture of chagrin and amusement, gnaws at her.

"Did you know I was going to come and ask you about this?" She doesn't know how; she hadn't told a soul, not even Justin or Nora, that she was planning it.

There's several moments of sheepish silence, before Kevin finally breaks down. "Okay, okay. Under no circumstances are you to tell him I said this, but Justin totally called it."

It's Rebecca's turn to look confused. "Excuse me?"

"Justin totally called it with Tommy when they were surfing the other day. He said – in Tommy's words, which I admit isn't the most reliable in the world but hey, what can you do –"

"Kevin!"

"Oh, right. Actually Tommy didn't say much, just that Justin mentioned how he expected you to do something, prove you're not a gold digger or whatever word he used. He thought you'd try doing something out there to makes things better or okay … or something."

She smiles despite herself, but takes care to frown and cross her arms. She closes her eyes in seeming exasperation for dramatic effect. "You guys bet on this, didn't you?"

His shrug is the only answer she needs. "In my defense, I'm a lawyer, I can't imagine anyone wanting to give money away –"

She can't help it, she laughs. "Okay, okay. It's okay. If you guys can accept –" Is there even a word for what has happened? "If you guys can accept the unrelation, then I'm okay with you … doing whatever you guys … do." She pauses. "I can't believe you bet against me."

She's grinning and even Kevin's smiling and wow, this is a weird course her life is taking. "I know I shouldn't have bet against Justin. You guys are tight. But the odds were so good."

Instead of taking offence, she sticks her tongue out. "Serves you right. I hope Justin and Tommy won big off you."

* * *

"I can't believe you wanted to give that money back."

"I can't believe you bet against Kevin that I wouldn't!"

"You're too easy to read sometimes."

They're at the beach, surfing. Or more accurately, Justin is surfing and Rebecca only attempting to do the same.

She should cut herself some slack. She's only a beginner, a veritable novice and Justin, like all the elder Walkers (according to him anyway), had been reared with a surfboard in their horizon, even if they hadn't actually taken that well to it.

She remembers that morning when he'd taken her out to surf. It'd been god awfully early and all she had wanted to do was to sleep and sleep and forget about the horrible nightmare of not being part of that family. But he'd promised and coaxed and charmed, and in the end his smile and enthusiasm had won out. She'd stood on a surfboard later that day and got crushed by wave upon wave, but she'd done it because she was a Walker and that's what Walkers do.

She couldn't believe that was three months ago. Time flies even when she isn't having the least bit of fun.

She wants to know how he guessed what she'd do, but maybe that's a question for yet another day. "It felt like the right thing to do." Her voice is airy and unconcerned, but she suspects he knows how big a decision it had been for her.

He murmurs agreement, but doesn't say anything else. Instead, he helps her with her wetsuit, not brushing fingers against bare skin as he zips it up for her. His eyes are bright and twinkling in the dawning sunshine when he spins, surfboard in hand.

"Come on, Harper. Surf's up and you need to get a _lot_ better if you're going to get a voluntary induction into the Walker family."

It's early, way too early to stir Rebecca up like this. He knows it and she knows he knows it, but she guesses that's the point. "Oh no, you didn't just say that."

"I did." He doesn't resort to sticking out his tongue, but she knows it's the sentiment that counts anyway. "What're you going to do about it?"

What is she going to do about it? She doesn't know; only knows that if Walkers surfed, even though she knew that wasn't strictly a hundred percent true, then by god she'd surf and be great at it.

Because that's what Walkers do.

**Finis**


End file.
